carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Heather
Heather Shyres is the tertiary antagonist in Carrie (2013). She is portrayed by Samantha Weinstein. History Heather is a member of The Ultras. She is one of the popular girls who tormented Carrie White in the locker room. She took place in throwing tampons at Carrie yelling "Plug it up." She is also seen giving Carrie an odd look because of her whining. Heather is forced to be in Miss Desjardin's detention because she took place in tormenting Carrie. When Chris asks Heather if she will take part in ditching detention with her she acts embarrassed and covers her face with her cap (Her cap also may make her an equivalence of Norma Watson from the original film.) When Carrie uses her Telekenises to break the Bathroom mirror Heather walks in with a plain face, confused. She also notices when Sue isn't feeling well, while they are decorating, hinting Sue's pregnancy. Heather gets ready for prom with Tina Blake and Nicki and Lizzy Wilson, she is seen getting her hair curled (Hinting her other equivalence of Helen Shryes from the original.) She also says "I know Chris is coming, she is suspended" to Tina and Nicki and Lizzy. During the prom when the blood is poured on Carrie and the shower video is shown, Heather bursts into laughter along with the rest of the The Ultras and students. But Heather quickly notices when Carrie's blood begins floating and attempts to flee with her date, pulling him towards the door. But when he refuses to leave she lets go and continues towards the door. When Carrie sends her shockwave knocking everyone down Heather begins running fast to the exit, but before she can make it out Carrie throws her across the room and smashes her into the fire door window, cracking it and leaving blood behind. Notes *Her death was confirmed via Twitter by her portrayer Samantha Weinstien. **That is also where her name was offically confirmed. *Heather didn't know about the prank. This was confirmed when Sue asks her where Chris is and she asks her what she's talking about that Chris wasn't there. Meaning she had no knowledge of Chris being there. **Although she apparently helps Tina, Nicki and Lizzy take up ballots. *Heather, besides Sue, seemed to be the nicest of Chris' Group, even though she took place of throwing tampons at Carrie and was laughing at Carrie when she got humilated. *Heather is the only member of The Ultras who's name isn't a nickname. **Chris - Christine **Tina - Christina **Sue - Susan **Nicki - Nicole **Lizzy - Elizabeth *Samantha confirmed that Kimberly said Heather was a hybrid of a few characters from the original film and the book, this was proven to be true. *Heather is the equivalence of Helen Shyres, but she did not have a big part of a role as the 2002 verison of Helen Shryes did. *She also confirmed that Heather had no last name, but fans use Shyres. *Although Heather is a secondary character she is considered a tertiary antagonist because she is least participative of The Ultras. *Heather also laughs when Chris says to Carrie "You eat sh*t." *Even though Heather is said to be the nicest of the Ultras she still was a bully and was mean to Carrie. *She and the rest of the Ultras took part of throwing tampons at Carrie and laughing at her hysterically at prom along with The Twins and Tina Blake. *Her death in the trailers were seen to have faster or slower motions. In the offical trailer it shows a quick peak of her death. Then in the other TV Spots her death was very fast. However, in the movie it was a very fast motion *The reason Carrie killed Heather was for two obvious reasons. She was one of the main bullies Carrie killed. If she would have gotten away she would have exposed Carrie's powers. *Heather also may be in the deleted scene of Sue and The Ultra's (Which was confirmed by Weinstein herself) *It was proven her equivalences were Helen Shryes, Tina Blake, and Norma Watson. However there may be a few more. *She is said to be a newer verison of Tina Blake from the novel, because she is short and has ginger hair. *Samantha Weinstein made Shyres Heather's surname. *Heather possibly dies from brain damage, because of hitting the glass so hard. *She may have been chanting along with everyone else when Carrie was about to hit the ball (Everyone was chanting because of sarcasm). *Heather is also seen for about two seconds walking past Tommy and Sue kissing, smiling. *Heather is seen laughing and yelling plug it up, and looks at Sue's phone watching the video. *Though she was the least active of the Ultra's she is shown watching the video of Carrie having her period on Chris's phone, along with Tina and Nicki and Lizzy, while Billy and Chris are making out. *Heather also dies from blood loss. *It is unknown whether she will be in the cut scene of the gap of "Sue & The Ultras." She may be in it because of Weinstein confirming it. *She is also seen watching Carrie when she is crying about her period hurting, along with Tina, Chris, and Lizzy. Gallery Heatherr.jpg Heather2013.jpg Image.jpg|Heather laughing at Carrie. Outfit.jpg|One of Heather's outfits sold on Ebay. HeatherFlies.jpg|Heather hurtling to her doom. HeatherDies2.jpg|Heather dies. HeatherDies.jpg|Heather is killed Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:2013 Category:The Ultras Category:Tertiary Antagonists